thesimmingdeadfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One - Bridgeport
Coming Soon The Beginning It all started when Josh Thompson and his sister Molly Thompson waking up on the roof of a Penthouse Apartment. Molly had heard gunshots from the streets of Bridgeport below, she alerted Josh and they quickly packed up their things and set off. Meanwhile, Emily Rose, Christina Parks , and several others were all scattered out in the Forest. With the threat of Walkers and Criminals everywhere, the Survivors weren't very trusting. Alice Harper was walking down a long street in Bridgeport, Zendaya Filaski was following Alice throughout the streets... All the screams, calling, and noise had peeked the interest of many Walkers. They soon formed a Hoard in the forest and were heading towards the city of Bridgeport! As Josh and Molly run down the street to investigate the noise a Walker grabbed Molly's ankle and pulled her to the ground. Josh was far ahead of her and didn't realize this till she screamed loudly. Alice came to the rescue and shot the Walker through the head, ending its life. Molly, Josh, and Alice all got aquainted. This was the start of a friendship that would soon turn into something more. (See Josh and Alice ) Back in the forest, Christina and Emily had a quick meet and greet before running for their lives as they were chased by a Hoard of a hundred and more Zombies. Vanessa Archer and her baby brother Damien , were in a store eating peaches when they saw the Hoard flood out of the forests around Bridgeport. Vanessa spotted a bell tower on a local Chruch, she decided to ring it and lead all the Walkers away from her, Damion, and the supplies. Zendaya found an empty B&B and put up a sign, saying 'Suvivors Inside'. This quickly lured in Josh, Alice, and Molly as they ran from the hoard. Zendaya let the trio in for refuge and they waited, for other Survivors... In a fit of anger, Emily went Psycho and destroyed the Hoard. Her and Christina then came across the hotel, Zendaya let them in and they greeted the others. Vanessa, Damion, and Avery Williams soon came across the hotel and all of the Survivors boarded the place up, knowing they were safe, or were they? Together Josh suggested that all of them should have a little introduction segment. They all introduced themselves to eachother and then began to think silently to themselves. "Where They All Trustworthy?" Josh decided to form an alliance/group with the others, which was put down by Christina. Emily admitted that she was a Vampire, which intrigued Molly. They all then started to talk about safe-zones such as Twinbrook, Sunlit Tides, and Lucky Palms. Christina flipped out because she couldn't trust any of them... Alice then decided to leave the group, she packed up her stuff and began to leave, but, Josh was in her way. Josh jokingly flirts a little with Alice, making her extend her stay. Avery gets angry at Christina for starting a fire in the center of the floor, which Christina ignores. Vanessa notices a gun that Damion's playing with, Molly sits down beside the two and told them that the gun belonged to her and Josh. Unknowing to the group, they were being watched by a future enemy, Dwight Samualson. Into The Forest The next morning, everyone woke up to find that nobody was dead. Dwight got a call from Negan on the Walkie-Talkie. Dwight decided to head back to Twinbrook... Alice knew that she couldn't trust anyone, so, she left while everyone but Molly were asleep. Josh awoke and found that everyone was planning to leave the Hotel. He and Molly got their stuff and ventured outside to find Alice. Christina stopped them on their way and thanked Josh for saving her earlier on. She then proposed to Molly and Josh that they should travel with them to Sunlit Tides! Meanwhile, in the forest Dwight came across a werewolf by the name of Aiden Masamune, they both quickly got aqauinted and Dwight told Aiden about Negan and his Army. Suddenly, a cry is heard throughout to city when Alice gets attacked by several walkers. Josh, Christina, and Molly ran to the rescue and took out the Zombies, before asking Alice to tag along with them. She agreed and the group of four left the city, leaving the others behind. When Night Falls, Evil Comes Out Dwight and Aiden trekked through the large forest outside of Bridgeport, which led to the swampy land of Twinbrook. Josh, Christina, Alice, and Molly stopped in a clearing and set up camp since night was falling. They all slightly bonded in a conversation or two, before starting a fire and eating leftover Deer. Meanwhile, Vanessa woke up to find her abandoened in the hotel. She became furious and decided to get back at the others for leaving a Teenager and a Toddler alone in the now empty city. Avery had gotten up earlier and thought nothing of the group leaving, she infact got her stuff and set off on her own journey. We then meet two new Survivors, Harl Davidson and her brother-in-law Kyle Connors. They scavenge through the various stores and restaurants for food and supplies. Zendaya soon joins up with the group in the forest, before Dwight and Aiden come across them. Aiden tries a sutbtle approach which sparks Christina's temper. Dwight tries to leave but Aiden refuses. They all soon get angry at eachother and when Aiden reveals his true form, Christina fires a few spells at him. Dwight gets caught in the middle of this and while Aiden starts the fight the group, Dwight does too. All most everyone gets hurt in some-way: Christina gets severly injured, along with Josh and Alice. When Christina gets a hold of her wand, she heals herself, and then curses Dwight causing him to fall right into a tree. The pointy branch of the tree ripped out his eye, causing his scarred and battered face to become more disfigured... About an hour later, the group pick up their things and leave the campsite. Dwight wanders into Avery and attacks her, trying to take her stuff. Vanessa was near by and shot Dwight through the arm, forcing him to pass-out. Vanessa, Avery, and Damion soon became a power-team. Harry Jones, a Vampire, was wandering aimlessly throught the woods until he came across Christina, Josh, Zendaya, Molly, and a passed-out Alice. Christina and Josh didn't take a liking to Harry and asked him to give them his stuff in exchange for him to stay with them. Although, he didn't reveal his identity. Aiden soon found Dwight and they soon reached Twinbrook, where Negan awaited! The Saviors Patrick Bates, wandered up to the gates of Twinbrook. He was met by a Guard. After a short-lived argument, the guard let Patrick into Twinbrook. Soon, Dwight and Aiden arrived and met with Negan. Negan introduced himself and asked Aiden to join the ranks of the Saviors, he decided to think about it. Meanwhile, Josh and the others had arrived in the swamps and decided to use the trees to get around, they soon noticed a small hoard of Walkers underneath them. Josh soon fell into the murky water below and a Walker got a hold of'em. His hand was chomped on by one of the undead and Christina came to the rescue, chopping Josh's hand off. Meanwhile, Patrick greeted Negan and Negan made his two guards Tara and Eli escort Patrick to the supply shed. Patrick soon got the upper hand and killed both Eli and Tara... Soon, the hoard from outside got in to Twinbrook, and Negan ordered his men to kill all of the Biters. Later, Alice awoke to find herself captured in one of the cells in Twinbrook. They were being watched by another of Negan's goons. Molly discovered a knife in her boot and passed it to Alice, it was there escape plan! Meanwhile, Dwight and Aiden visited the supply shed and Vanessa planned an attack on Twinbrook. Aiden decided that he didn't like Negan, and when Dwight was coming to interrogate the group, Aiden broke them out and Dwight was stabbed along with the Guard. Battle Vanessa shot the Guards at the gate, causing a huge battle to begin. Her, Avery, and Damion snuck into Twinbrook and used the buildings to get around, taking out every Guard that aimed for them. Alice opened the doors for Harry, an Unconsious Josh, and Patrick. Molly opened the door for everyone to get out, they had one plan in mind: Run. Fast. Aiden argued with Dwight about leaving Twinbrook and tagging along with the group. Dwight immediatly refused as the group caused him to lose an eye and get stabbed on several occasions. Aiden picked up Dwight, ignoring Patrick and ran after the group, much to Dwight's dismay. While fleeing out of Twinbrook, a bullet lodged right into Molly's neck, causing her to collapse and choke on her own blood. Christina tried to heal her, but, the wound was too serious. Molly Died. The group escaped Twinbrook and as they found a clearing in the swamp, Josh awoke, eagerly asking where Molly was. Everyone didn't have the guts to tell him that his sister had died in the escape from the town. Alice was the one to break the news to Josh, this caused him to breakdown... Vanessa, Avery, and Damion where caught in the battle of and Vanessa was shot, but she managed to escape. They arrived at the clearing and everyone had a small reunion. Soon, Molly's Walker stumbled across the group and this caused Josh to become even more depressed, he put her down with his Axe... Friendship, Romance, and Leaving Harl and Kyle had heard the distant gunfire and noise coming beyond the Forest of Bridgeport. They both decided to go ckeck it out, and so they did. Dwight and Aiden are greeted by an un-welcoming welcome. Josh prounced on Dwight and punched him in the face multiple times, Christina was also weary of the Ugly Guy and the Werewolf. The following morning, the group decided to chill and recover from the previous night, their small little camp was visited by two new Survivors: Saffron Marcott and Cassi Country. Saffron noticed two figures in the distance which Josh thought were just Walkers. The two figures were actually Harl and Kyle, watching over the group. The sudden influx of Survivors and Trust made Christina lose her sanity and argue with almost everyone in the group. While this was happening, Xavier Archer, a werewolf hunting near by. He came across the camp and attacked them all. Everyone scattered and ran into the swampy woods. Vanessa, Damien, Alice, and Dwight ran in the direction that Xavier was following. He attacked Vanessa and bit her on the arm. He than realized that Vanessa was his niece! Xavier transformed back into his human-form and Dwight threatened to kill Xavier. The group head back to the camp and tied Xavier to a tree. Vanessa however was undergoing transformationg into being a werewolf. Aiden told everyone to be calm since he knew about all this stuff, but, Dwight was freaking out and start babbling on about killing her before she turned. Josh also agree with Dwight, but, they were a minority in the group. Vanessa ended up turning, but, only for a split second. She became human again and then saw that she was biteen by her Uncle Xavier. Suddenly, Dwight's radio began making a noise and he took it out of his bag. It was a broadcast from Sunlit Tides, which was a known safe-haven. The group listened in to the broadcast, and Vanessa and Josh thought it was very interesting. The broadcast talked about a boat in Starlight Shores taking survivors to Sunlit Tides. After a few minutes of thought, Josh decided to pack everything up and head for Starlight Shores, but, Aiden and Vanessa still had their wounds from the batlle at Twinbrook. So, Josh decided to leave it for a few days. Christina start going crazy again, now arguing about how their were three werewolves in the group. Vanessa had ended up knocking Christina out which seemingly ammused everyone, mostly Dwight. Josh had gone into a deep depression, he had lost his Sister and his hand all in the same night. He was emotionally scarred and stayed in his tent while everyone bonded. At Twinbrook, Negan's bodyguards talked about their new guest, Patrick, while guarding the room where Ngean and Patrick talked. They both start calling eachother names and talking about the gruesome things they'd do to eachother. When Negan left, Patrick start tormenting one of the Guards, Nile, Patrick asked Nile to let him out of Twinbrook. But-- he wouldn't allow it. Harl and Kyle decided to visit the camp, so they set off and then found their way to the group. Everyone opened their arms to Harl and Kyle, and they welcomed them to thr group. Aiden got aqauinted with everyon gaining fast friends. He, Saffron, and Alice started talking. Saffron than began to tease Aiden and Alice because she could 'sense' the chemistry between the two. Aiden and Alice started to flirt and later shared a quick kiss. This dissapointed Josh even more because Alice was the only one he knew the most out of the remains of the group. Christina awoke and flipped out at the group, a huge argument arose between her and the others. Harry defended Christina-- but his words were no use. Christina became very angry and decided to leave for Starlight Shores by herself. Dwight at first thought it was a joke, but, she packed her bags and left... Hope in Sunlit Tides Harry blew a gasket and began to tell the group that without Christina they would surely die the next time a hoard of Walkers or The Saviours come around for a visit. Dwight thought to himself for a few minutes before packing his stuff and announcing that he'd go after Christina and bring her back; "Dead or Alive." Soon Josh's stump got heavily infected and made him very sick, the group got worried and they decided to cancel the trip to Sunlit Tides until (if) his wound got better. Harry thought that Josh had no chance without Christina around since she was the only witch that could use healing magic. Zendaya was not so good with that sort of Magic! Alice and Aiden began to have an awkward conversation about the kiss they shared and end up becoming an item mainly from the influence of Saffron's jeering. Meanwhile, Cassi talks with a few members of the group about a supposed cure in Sunlit Tides. This peaks the interest of the group and makes them wish that Josh's wound gets better soon so they can head for the supposedly safe island. Harl and Vanessa had a conversation about the events of yesterday and seemingly got closer. While the rest of the group made a fire, sat down and began to make dinner. Saffron continued to jeer Alice and Aiden even bringing up 'Protection' at one point in their conversation. Zendaya began to flirt with Harry although he wasn't catching her signals, and Saffron had her eye on Kyle. In the forest, Dwight had caught up with Christina and since she woudn't come with him back to the camp, he decided to go with her instead. The reason for this is because Dwight sort of wanted to look out for Christina even though the two hated eachother. The next morning, Negan prepared Patrick for a visit to the group. The camp was awoken by Negan's booming voice and the footsteps of a dozen saviours. In a turn of events Negan warned the group to stay away and then handed Patrick over to them. Negan and his men left leaving Patrick gobsmacked-- he was now with a group of people who thought he was a sadistic murderer, well, even though he was a sadistic murderer. The group began to pack up camp and make way for Sunlit Tides, because Negan didn't want them near Twinbrook and because Josh's wound was getting better. They headed trough the woods intill the came to a beach, with a small, two-story house on it. They decided to take shelter here for a while until they could prepare a proper plan for getting to the boat in Starlight Shores... Continued In...Chapter Two - ST Bound Trivia *This is the first part of our story and the first look into the lives of The Survivors, The World, and The Zombies. At this point in time nobody knows why the whole apocalypse happened, but, all they can do is try to survive and cope with it. *This chapter takes place over around 150 pages of the RPG. It is one of the longest chapters as many other chapters are quick and fast-paced to move along with the storyline. *The whole scenario with Josh's wound getting infected and studding the group's trip to Sunlit Tides didn't actually happen, it was made up because Fordee's computer broke and he was absent for a while.